


A Call Changes Everything

by Twihard3746



Series: A Different Ending [1]
Category: Zoey 101
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twihard3746/pseuds/Twihard3746
Summary: What if Zoey called Chase after she hears his admission and they talk about it.





	A Call Changes Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.

"I don't just miss her, I'm in love with her" Chase admitted to Michael and Logan. There was a moment of silence.

"I've been in love with her since the day I saw her, when I hit that stupid flagpole." He continued. Michael and Logan looked at each other.

"We know man, we know." Logan admitted. They sat in silence for a few minutes, then the phone rang. Chase picked up his phone and was surprised to see who was calling. It was Zoey, they had barely talked since he hadn't said goodbye to each other before she left for England.

"Zo? Is everything okay?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Chase wasn't sure what she was walking about.

"Are you really in love with me?" she asked. Chase's jaw dropped and he sat back on the couch in shock. Michael and Logan left the room to give him some privacy.

"How did you know about that?"

"Someone left the video chat on and I overheard you talking with Michael and Logan. So is it true" she asked again. Chase knew it wouldn't do him any good to lie to her, especially if she had witnessed his conversation with his roommates.

"Yes, it's true. I am in love with you. I'm sorry that I never told you I just didn't want to ruin our friendship and…"

"Chase, it's okay, I think I love you too." She cut him off.

"Really? Well, what now, I mean you're living in England and I'm here at PCA. Should we try dating long-distance or..?"

"I have a thought, I don't know if it'll work so you can't tell anyone else, but I have a thought."

Zoey proceeded to outline her plan to him, she would tell her parents that she wasn't happy in England and that she wanted to go back to PCA. They didn't know if it would work but it would be worth a shot.

A few weeks later…

Quinn and Lola were trying to play basketball, when they heard a car pull up, they turned and saw that it was a taxi cab and the girl getting out of it looked a lot like someone they knew.

"Is that Zoey?" Quinn asked Lola.

"Why would it be Zoey, she's all the way across the country, it couldn't possibly be here." Lola replaied as she turned to get a better look at the girl and her jaw dropped.

"It is Zoey!"

"ZOEY!"

"Lola! Quinn!" the three friends ran up to each other and hugged.

"Zoey what are you doing here? I thought you were in England. Why didn't you tell us you were coming to visit?"

"You see that's the thing, I'm not here for a visit. I'm moving back."

"Why are you moving back? You were so excited to go to England and study there."

"Let's go to our room and I'll tell you all about it."

The three girls divided up Zoey's stuff between the three of them and headed towards their dorm. Stacey, once she heard that Zoey was back graciously offered to move back into her old dorm room so that the three girls could live together again.

"Ok spill." Lola said once Stacey had left.

"Well, I was in my dorm room in England and I thought I heard someone talking. I walked over to my computer and realized that someone in Chase's room had left the video chat on and the three of them were having a rather intense conversation. Towards the end of it, once Chase had calmed down he admitted to Logan and Michael that he was in love with me and had been for a very long time, since he first saw me. I sat there for a few minutes after his confession before I decided I needed to call him to work everything out and to have everything out in the open. We talked and decided that we wanted to see where things would go but we felt that it would be hard to date while living in different countries, with different time zones, so I asked my parents if I could come back here and after a bit of convincing I said yes."

"Wow. So does Chase know that you are coming back?"

"Yes. He doesn't know when I'll be back because I wanted to surprise him but he does know about all of this and before you get upset I asked him not to tell any of you guys because I wanted to surprise you as well."

"Wow. Are you going to go and see him now?"

"Yup. I've missed him and this way I can see Michael and Logan as well." Zoey said as she walked out of the dorm with Lola and Quinn by her side. The three girls talked about Zoey's time in England as they walked towards the guy's dorms. They walked into the hall and headed upstairs towards the boys room.

Knock-knock-knock

Michael was the one to answer the door, though they could hear Logan and Chase playing a video game inside the room.

"Hey, Michael is Chase here?"

"Yeah, Zoey let me grab him for you." Michael turned to tell Chase that she was there but then quickly turned his head back towards Zoey.

"Wait, Zoey?!" Michael exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm back from England, Lola and Quinn will fill you in later while I talk to Chase."

"Michael, whose at the door?" she heard Chase call from inside. Zoey put a finger to her lips silently telling Michael to not tell him it was her.

"A surprise. Logan come on, let's go see what Quinn and Lola are up to."

"But I don't wanna…alright fine." Logan said after seeing the 'are you kidding me look on Michaels face. As Logan walked out he saw Zoey and his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but Zoey held a finger to her lips and she nodded. She snuck in the door as they walked out. The door closed and Chase glanced up to see who had come in and why his roommates had left.

"Zo? Is that you?"

"In the flesh." Zoey smiled. Chase got up from his seat and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. They pulled back both smiling and then slowly leaning towards each other again, they kissed.


End file.
